


Loki Had It Coming

by Kadorienne



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chicago - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fanvid, Loki whumpage, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Avengers agree: Loki had it coming.</p>
<p>Vid to "Cell Block Tango" from the musical "Chicago". Each of the Six Merry Murderesses of the Cook County Jail is an Avenger. Loki is all of the victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Had It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard for music editing.

This can also be viewed at http://belladonna.org/Songvids/LokiHadItComing.m4v


End file.
